Where We Gonna Go From Here
by Flammenia
Summary: This is set after My Favorite Mistake. Izzie still feels uncomfortable with the whole IzzieGeorgeCallie situation. Marlowe is still around stirring trouble and Meredith and Derek is having a crisis.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Grey's Anatomy. **

**Author's Note: The following is a prologue. **

Where We Gonna Go From Here

(Surgeons, interns and nurses are working busily on a patient.)

beeping sound –

Meredith V.O.: Have you ever noticed that while in the O.R., when surgeons are asking for medical tools and naming medical procedures, time ticks slowly. In all the chaotic rush, everything might seem fast but the truth is it's painfully and irksomely slow. Believe me, I know. I've been a witness to this entire maddening buzz for over a year and like before, when in the O.R., time is measured in seconds. And you want to know what makes it even more painful and maddening? It's watching somebody close to your heart open and vulnerable on an operating table not knowing what could happen next.

(Derek and Meredith are on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.)

48 hours before –

slow music playing in the background –

Meredith: I'm scared.

Derek: (glances at Meredith briefly.) Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Meredith: (turns sideways to look at him.) Believe me, I wanted to very much. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I'm sorry that you had to find out that way.

Derek: (scoffs and props his elbow to face her.) Meredith. What are we going to do?

Meredith: I honestly don't know. Somehow everything is happening too fast.

Derek: You think? (chuckles) It's okay, we'll think of something to do. (kisses Meredith gently.)

(Izzie's leaning on the counter, waiting for the coffee; Alex is sitting, eating a muffin.)

Izzie: I still don't like this arrangement you have with Meredith.

Alex: Dude, what is your problem? I got kicked out and it just happened that George is not here anymore. Why is it making you so mad?

Izzie: I'm not mad. (pours coffee.) You know what, whatever. It's your business. Just learn to knock on the door especially in the mornings and when you very well know that I'm in the bathroom.

Alex: You slept with George, haven't you?

Izzie: What does George have anything to do with all of this? Like you said, you got kicked out from your apartment, George moved out and Meredith gave you his room. How does that explain my _possibly _sleeping with George? (drinks coffee.)

Alex: So you did … dude! (hits the table.)

Izzie: Alex, shut up! (rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen.)

(Mark Sloane & Addison Montgomery by the nurse's station.)

hospital noises –

Addison: (holds a patient's medical file.) Man-whore.

Mark: Excuse me? Are you talking to me?

Addison: I saw you at Joe's last night. You and _that_ woman seemed close.

Mark: (raises his eyebrow.) Jealous, are we?

Addison: You realize that I'm winning this little bet of ours, right?

Mark: I did not sleep with her Addie. You know I keep my word.

Addison: Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that you're not a man-whore. (puts the file down.)

Mark: Oh, you're jealous. (winks and leaves leaving Addison speechless.)

(Elevator opens with Meredith and Derek. Meredith comes out first.)

Derek: Meredith, we have to talk about this. (following Meredith.)

Meredith: Not now Derek. (faces him.) We're in the hospital. Okay? And I'm late, I got to go and change. (walks away without looking.)

(The interns are in the changing room with Dr. Bailey giving them assignments, as Meredith walks in, disgruntled.)

Bailey: You're late, Grey.

Christina: (puts stethoscope around her neck.) Gee, bad morning?

George: What's wrong? (to Meredith, while closing his locker door.)

Meredith: Nothing is wrong. (beginning to change.)

Alex: So George. . .

Bailey: Karev! You're still working with Dr. Montgomery and Ava. Off you go.

(Alex leaves the room.)

Bailey: Stevens, Dr. O'Malley has asked for you. So you're with her.

Izzie: She-O'Malley? She wants me again? Are you sure she wants me, not George? (looks frantically at George for help.)

Bailey: (stares at Izzie and puts her hands on her hips.) I'm sorry. I'm under the impression that you're the intern and I'm the resident. Now, go!

(Izzie gives George one last frantic look and leaves.)

Bailey: Yang, you're with Sloane. O'Malley, Shepherd. And Grey, you're with Burke.

(Dr. Bailey and George leaves.)

Christina: So, what's going on?

Meredith: (closes her locker door, sits down on the bench, sighs and looks at Christina in the eye.) I'm pregnant.


End file.
